FIG. 14 is a perspective view illustrating partial cross-sectional surface of a conventional electric wire fixture device. The conventional electric wire fixture device 101 shown in the FIG. 14 is provided with a bottom wall 107 on which the electric wire 12 is placed, and a pair of side walls 110A, 110B upstanding from the bottom wall 107, positioning the electric wire therebetween, and is formed in a gutter shape.
The side wall 110A is provided with an aperture 111 through which a fixing member 13 passes as a fixture for fixing the electric wire 12.
In the electric wire 101 mentioned above, while the electric wire 12 is placed on the bottom wall portion 107, a tip portion of a banding band 8 is passed through the aperture 111 before the banding band 13 is wound around the electric wire 12, and the electric wire is then brought close to the side wall to be fixed (see PTL 1, PTL 2, and PTL 3).